Kurt's back
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Sequel to A Look into the Songs of Kurt. Blaine has a surprise for Kurt when he comes back from his little vacation to Grandma's


Kurt is coming back today, and Blaine is practically bouncing around his room waiting for him to come visit him. He had seen all those videos from an anonymous source, which turned out to be Artie. They showed the different sides of Kurt. He couldn't wait to tackle Kurt onto his bed and never let him leave ever again. There were five minutes left so Blaine looked in his mirror to check his appearance. Finally deciding that he didn't want the gel in his hair anymore, so he washed it out and blow dried the curls really quickly just in-case Kurt would like to run his fingers through them.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out from the hall of his house.

"Come on up!" Blaine yelled back, his nervous energy almost causing him to spontaneously combust. As soon as his bedroom door was pushed wide open, Blaine pounced. He latched his lips onto Kurt's and didn't want to let go. He began pulling Kurt back to his bed, starting to strip him of his clothing. Kurt wasn't able to get any coherent sounds out aside from moans. Blaine had them on the bed and in just their boxers in record time and was kissing his way down Kurt's body, down to his favorite part of Kurt's anatomy.

Once the boxers were drawn down Blaine took Kurt into his mouth. He missed the heavy feeling of Kurt on his tongue, the salty taste of him, and the heavenly sounds he made as Blaine took him deeper and deeper into his mouth. He worked Kurt over with his tongue, knowing right where to touch, right where to run his tongue over the vein on the underside. How much pressure to use as he massaged his boyfriend's sac, and how to run his hand over the pale stomach. It didn't take long for Kurt to finish, and Blaine lapped every bit of it up, missing the taste of his boyfriend these past few days.

Blaine kissed his way back up Kurt's torso and planted a heady kiss on his lips. While he kissed Kurt, he groped for the small bottle of lube and the condom he left on the table shortly before Kurt got there. Kurt hiked his legs up around Blaine's hips, digging his heels into Blaine's ass. Kurt actually succeeded in getting Blaine's boxers off with his toes. Blaine slicked up his fingers and began prepping Kurt, probably quicker than he should have, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to be inside Kurt, like yesterday. Once he felt like Kurt was ready, he reached for the condom and donned it quickly. He looked Kurt in the eye to see if he was totally ready. Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine down to kiss him again.

It was quick and dirty, just what they both needed; there would be time for slow and loving later. One quick thrust and Blaine was home. He lifted one of Kurt's leg and rested it on his shoulder, giving him a deeper angle. Kurt had one hand on the back of Blaine's neck and the other grabbing Blaine's ass, pulling him in closer and closer. Blaine was working his hips faster than he thought possible, going deep and hard, hitting that spot in Kurt with each thrust. He was thankful they had the house to themselves today, because Kurt was sparing no noise right now. His moans were deep and gruff, totally unlike his normal voice, and Blaine loved it. It was the noises that sent him over the edge. Kurt let out a large moan when he came again, causing Blaine to finish as well.

They both lay there for a few moments before Blaine pulled out slowly to dispose of the condom and then lay next to his boyfriend. "So, hi," Blaine said.

"That was an unexpected, but wonderful hello," Kurt chuckled, rolling over to look at his boyfriend. "What brought that on? Not that I was complaining."

"Well something interesting happened to me while you were at your grandmom's house. Someone from your glee club sent me a bunch of videos of performances that you were in from your audition to the Nationals competition."

"Oh I totally hate Artie right now," Kurt said, burrowing his head into Blaine's chest, a blush creeping up his pale chest.

"No, I want to give him a huge gift for what he showed me. I got to see you when you first tried out for Glee, and I fell in love with you all over again."

"So you saw everything?"

"Pretty much everything you were in, and let me tell you something. You really need to put that Cheerio's uniform back on for me one day."

"Oh no, don't go spreading that around McKinley, Sue won't let me not join the Cheerio's again. I don't think I could stand to be around those girls anymore."

"Well then you will definitely have to try on that uniform for me," Blaine said, leaning down to kiss the top of Kurt's head. "And maybe get into one of the skirt uniforms, so I can see how flexible you really are."

"Are you trying to make me get up for another round?" Kurt asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe," he replied. "Is it working?"

"Maybe," Kurt said, moving up and straddling Blaine so he could lean down and kiss him. Blaine expressed his lust for Kurt several times for the next two days while his parents were away, showing Kurt exactly how sexy he really was; no more baby penguin.


End file.
